


My Alien

by Purplewisteria1



Category: Gintama, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplewisteria1/pseuds/Purplewisteria1
Summary: Kamui should have died when he took a blow meant for kagura. Instead, he was reborn in naruto's world, and now a new adventure begins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story. This story will be told in naruto's little sister point of view, she is an oc of mine which I hope you all end up liking. Thank you so much to all who vote and comment. 
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors.

**My Alien**

_Prologue_

Kamui Yato died in Gintama’s world, only to be reborn in Naruto’s world. He had no memory of who he was in his past life. The only thing he remembers was how powerful and famous the Yato clan, his clan had been. His super strength was still within him since the day he was reborn in this new world. But all in all, kamui was an orphan kid who had to learn how to take care of himself, with no memory of who he used to be whatsoever.

And this is how the new story of kamui yato begins. Where he will face many more challenges, with much more powerful enemies than previously in gintama’s world. And how will he turn out to be in this life? Will he be the same sadistic bastard? Or will someone finally take away the darkness inside of him? The darkness that consumed him before, and that is hidden within him waiting to be let out again.


	2. Ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter! I know some of you can find it a bit boring, but I'm only presenting the characters! Interesting events will soon unfold.

They entered the academy today.

Misaki hummed a little tune while brushing her long, red hair happily. Entering the academy means that she was a step closer to her dream. She smiled at her reflection. Not only that, but she hoped her brother and her would make friends. 

“Onii-chan are you ready?” she called out, and giggled when he showed up looking disheveled. 

“Almost, I’m finishing up my ramen.” He gurgled down said noodles. 

“Hurry up Onii-chan! We are going to be late!”

“I’m going!” he responded with noodles hanging down from his mouth. 

She laughed and jumped on his back. “Give me some too~!” she snatched the cup out of his hand and throwing back her head, she engulfed down. 

With cheeks full of noodles, but with a very satisfied face she passed down the cup to her brother, who happily munched on the rest. They got late to the academy. The class had already started and their sensei certainly wasn’t happy. Misaki puffed out her cheeks when she felt the stares from the other kids. 

“Late! Where were you two?!” a tall tanned man scolded, with a hand on his waist. 

Both Misaki and Naruto scratched their heads sheepishly. They wondered what excuse would be valid for this. 

“Sorry, we got lost on the path of life.” She had heard someone said that at one point, although she didn’t remember who that was, she thought it was a believable excuse.   
The room erupted in laughter, and to her surprise, her brother’s laugh was the hardest. Misaki then felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. Why were they laughing? She thought it was a good excuse!

“Enough!” Her sensei yelled, a brow ticking in annoyance. His shout made her jump a bit, he had said that loud, immediately the class quieted down. 

He turned to them. “And you two, you think this is funny? I won’t tolerate tardiness!” 

Misaki and Naruto looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. 

The man seemed to calm down a bit with their apology. “I’ll let it pass this time, but don’t make it a habit!”

“We won’t.” They both chorused again.

“Alright, then present yourself to the class.”

Both misaki and naruto looked at each other, mentally debating who goes first. Naruto stepped forward first, a big smile on his whiskered face. 

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I’ll be hokage one day, dattebayo!”

Everyone laughed, of course. It wasn't like they weren't expecting it, naruto and her were very used to this type of treatment. Some kids even mimicked him and threw rude comments at him. Misaki saw her big brother’s little hands clenched tightly, and she puffed out her cheeks annoyed. She hates it when nobody took their dreams seriously. 

“Quiet down-“ The teacher started, but was cut off by naruto’s angry exclaim. 

“I’ll be hokage one day you’ll see!” 

She grabbed her brother’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze in support. She was starting to believe making friends will be harder than she thought. She felt relieved however, when naruto squeezed her hand back. 

Their sensei managed to silence the class once again. Now it was her turn. She really didn’t want to, not after seeing how mean they were to her brother. She knew they were going to laugh again, probably even harder than before. Her first day wasn’t going as good as she had hoped. 

“My name is Misaki Uzumaki! And I’ll get rid off the darkness on this world, dattebasa!”

If she thought with naruto was bad, with her was much worse. Because her dream truly sounds like something from a fairy tale, but she didn't care. She would get rid off the darkness on this world. She'll be a savior...even if it sounds as dumb as she looked.

The class flared up once again, and this time their sensei couldn’t do anything to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this chapter then don't forget to leave kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to leave kudos, it means a lot! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
